TwentyFive Years Later
by Saint Hunter
Summary: Harry is unhappy with his marriage to Ginny, and turns to best friend Ron for a way to escape her. Warnings: NC17 SlashYaoi Prostitution Several other nasty things.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-Five Years Later: A Harry Potter fanfic

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It is JK Rowling's. If it was mine, Ginny would be dead, Sirius would be alive, and Harry would be gay.

_Just so everyone knows, this story will contain Slash (Boy on Boy action), Incest (Later Chapters), Abuse, Prostitution, and possibly several other things along those lines. And for those who like Ginny, I plan to be very nasty to her. I hate her. Hate, Hate, HATE! My least favorite part of the 7__th__ book is that he ends up married to her. I'll keep him married to her, but he'll hate her and be gay. Also, even though she's awesome, Hermione has to come of as a bad guy for the first little bit. But she'll be alright later _

Chapter One: Clubbing

"Harry, you barely talk to me, you're ignoring Lily and Albus, you always work late, our marriage is breaking apart, and the only person you really talk to is James. Please tell me what's wrong." Ginny said as she blocked Harry's way from the door.

"There's nothing wrong, but I really need to go to the office now." Harry responded as she pushed her out of the way.

As he walked down the path, Ginny went to the lounge room and poured herself another glass of wine.

---

As Harry was walking down the path, he was thinking carefully.

Ginny and Ron had been fighting ever since he and Hermione got divorced since Ron came out of the closet. Ginny had thought it was unfair that Hermione was always looking after the kids, even though she had made sure Ron couldn't corrupt them or try to rape her son.

But Ginny wouldn't listen. She just sided with Hermione. Harry and Ron still talked, so Harry heard about Ron's latest conquests. Ron had once offered to take him to one of his favorite clubs, but Harry had refused, Now he was wondering if the offer was still open.

---

"Hey Ron"

"Hey Harry, kind of busy right now"

"Going to a club?"

"Yeah; why?"

"Wondering if that offer to go with you was still open."

"Sure. Want to meet at my place."

---

Harry arrived at Ron's house and was greeted by his cat.

"Hey Bean." Harry said as he scratched her chin.

"Hey Harry, just be a minute." Ron called out from somewhere in the house.

Harry walked inside and sat down on the couch. Bean was so cute. Ron was pretty well off for a divorcee. He has a lifetime membership to a strip club, one hell of an expensive house, and new clothes for basically every day.

"Hey Harry," Ron said, shocking Harry out of his train of thought.

"Huh. Oh. Wow, you look great Ron," Harry remarked, after seeing Ron's suit.

"Leather. Custom made. Like it?"

"Yeah, it looks great on you."

"Lets get going," Ron said as he headed out the door.

---

"So, you finally left the bitch, huh Harry?" Ron remarked with an enormous grin on his face.

"Well, not exactly." Harry responded.

"So, she doesn't know then?"

"Not really. She might take a hint of how much I hate her though."

"Good job"

"Yeah. Oh, and we're here."

"Here? But this is an art gallery. James must have dragged me here a thousand times."

"Yeah, but one of its paintings is a portkey. Designed to let us get there without any fuss along the way and the owner never notices all the people who use it because of an illusion cast upon it."

---

The entrance painting was rather a bland piece, something Harry had noticed out of the corner of his eye a hundred times, but never actually payed any attention to.

The portkey was rather an advanced one, it just dragged you to it's sister key, but it only worked with a password.

"Seduncio" Ron whispered into the portkey, right before Harry's world fell through and reassembled itself into this silver room with soft blue lighting.

"Ron, this place is great."

"Yeah, I love it."

---

"Hey Jon." Ron yelled to the man at the door.

"Ah, Ronald. And who's your friend? One of the pups?"

"Nah, he's my friend Harry. Surprised it took someone married to my sister this long to turn."

"Alright then. Nice to meet you Harry."

"Same. Jon, was it?"

"Yeah. Now then. Ron, I'll assume you want Blaise again?"

"Yeah. Harry, the 'escorts' here can take any form. Shapeshifters. Why don't you tell Jon what you want."

"I've got no idea. Ron, you've known me for ages. Any idea who I'd like."

"You're kidding me, right Harry?"

"Umm, not really."

"How about Cole. And Black hair, kind of matted. Rough, slightly sunken face. Oh, and definitely long."

"Sound's Familiar. Who's that Ron?"

"Firstly, you for about 2 years after we graduated, and secondly, Sirius during our fourth year."

"Shit. I think I actually forgot about Sirius. Not sure if I've ever even told the kids about him"

"Forgot about him? You had a crush on him for, like, half of school."

"How the hell'd you know about that?"

"We shared a dorm, and I'm a light sleeper. You can get pretty, um, vocal, in your dreams. Other than the getting woken up, they were actually pretty hot."

"Ron, you perv." Harry said then slapped him over the head.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who was moaning for my godfather."

"So, are you two going to stand around reminiscing about teenage perversion, or go into the club."

"Club for me. You Harry?"

"Yeah, may as well."

"Alright, Ron you're in the Blue Room again, and Harry, I'll show you to the Pink Room."

With that, Ron wished Harry his best, and walked off, and Jon ushered Harry through the door.

End of Chapter One

_Please review. Please don't flame, but if you really feel you must, please do so with proper grammar and spelling._

_-Saint_


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty-Five Years Later: A Harry Potter fanfic

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It is JK Rowling's. If it was mine, Ginny would be dead, Sirius would be alive, and Harry would be gay.

_[Note to self: Respond to comments_

Chapter Two: Dancing

As Ron walked down the corridor he thought of who Blaise would be when he walked in. It was always fun to guess what his client had asked for, since he'd always try and avoid being what he thought they'd want. It was a fun game for Ron, and it made seeing Blaise cheap.

"Oh, hi Ron. What's your guess today?" Blaise said when he saw it was Ron.

"Hm. I'm guessing… Strawberry blond with a scar on the left cheek, and matted hair."

"Nope. Greasy hair. Good job on the rest though. One day you might just win our little game." Blaise said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. You're infallible, darling."

"Why, thank you, Ronald dear."

"Alright then. You know what I like."

"Blond, pale, lanky, great lips, tight arse, and just a little bit smaller than Ronny Jr.."

"You know me far too well."

Ron sat down on the bed and started taking off his suit.

---

"Uhh. Hello?" Harry said as he knocked on the door Charles had brought him to.

"Hon, you don't need to knock." Responded a soft voice from inside the room.

"Oh. Sorry, I've never been here before."

"Ooohh. A first-timer. Hi. I'm Cole. Jon gave me your specifications."

"Yeah. My friend Ron kind of helped out with those."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Want you to do?"

"Yeah. Lap Dance, Blowjob, Top, Bottom, whatever."

"Uhh. I think I'll just go for the dance."

"Alright Hon"

---

"So, Ron dear. How is life?" Blaise asked while they were both stripping down.

"It's all right. But I haven't been bottom in god knows how long."

"Is that a good thing or a bad one?"

"A horrible one."

"Well then. Let us see what we can do about that."

"Great."

---

"Uhh, so how will this work?"

"I'll get on your lap, move around, moan, press down in the right places, stuff like that."

"Alright."

"So you're ready to start then?"

---

"So, what gear are we using today, darling?" Blaise asked.

"Ribbed and use whatever lube you need to get in there."

"Excellent."

---

Cole started to straddle Harry, and the idea of Sirius doing what Cole was doing to him made Harry instantly hard. And Cole was moaning so much, and so loudly.

Cole pushed down on Harry and made him moan. He must really like whoever's form he was taking.

Then he made that last moan. Suddenly the guy knew something was up.

"What? Is there a reason I didn't cum?"

"Yeah. Didn't your friend explain?"

"No. I have no idea what's going on here."

"The seats are charmed. You can't cum, but you'll get harder and hornier the longer I dance. Normally, you'd let it off, but the charms stop it. Most guys who come here either follow a dance with sex here or they head home to someone."

"Oh. Well then. Um. I'm kind of lost here."

"How about I give you a BJ on the bed?"

Harry came screaming about 5 seconds after Cole started sucking.

End of Chapter Two

_Please review. Please don't flame, but if you really feel you must, please do so with proper grammar and spelling._

_-Saint_


	3. Chapter 3

Twenty-Five Years Later: A Harry Potter

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It is JK Rowling's. If it was mine, Ginny would be dead, Sirius would be alive, and Harry would be gay.

_Just so everyone knows, this chapter will be almost entirely talking. I also need to point out that James is 17, Ron's son is 17(I'm changing the name from Hugo. It is now Fred. The boy decided to change it when his mother took him away from Ron, to honor Fred's death in the final battle.) Albus 16, and Lily 14. Lily takes after Ginny in looks. Albus looks like Harry, and James looks like a mix between James (Grandfather) and Sirius_

Chapter Three: Coming Home

"Hey Charlie." Ron said as he walked out into the lobby.

"Hey Ron. How was Blaise?" He responded.

"Great as always."

"So you going to wait for your friend?"

"Yeah. I reckon he'll have a rough time at home."

Suddenly the doors burst open and Ron was tackled to the floor.

"Hey Harry. I take it you enjoyed yourself then?" Ron said dopily.

"Ha-ha. Yeah."

"Alright. See you later Jonnie-boy." Ron said over his shoulder as they left the club.

---

"Man, thank you so much," Harry told Ron outside the art gallery.

"No problem. Feel free to tag along any time."

"Also, what's up with the shapeshifting?"

"It's a charm. They cast it upon all the guys there."

"It's well done. You can't even detect it."

"Yeah. Most clubs have it in some form. But these guys have perfected it."

"Explains why you like it."

"Well I'm home now. I guess you're going to be heading back to my lil' sister then?"

"Yeah. Nice seeing you again."

Ron closed the door as he watched Harry walk away.

---

"Hey Bean. Missed me?" Ron said as he picked up his cat.

The cat just purred in response.

"Yeah. I thought you had."

"Want to hear about the night I had?" Ron said while he grabbed a tub of rocky road from the freezer.

"Well first Uncle Harry finally came out to your daddy," He said while he spooned the ice cream into a bowl, "And then Daddy took him to the club for his first time."

"Lets see, Best cat ever, just been had be Blaise, and I've got ice cream. Want to watch Footloose?"

Bean bit at his bread playfully.

Then Ron put the DVD in his player.

---

Harry waked into the dark living room, thinking his wife was already asleep.

"Where were you?" Ginny said, startling Harry.

"At the office."

"Like I believe that. Dad always used that excuse on Mum when he was out with a hooker. Harry, I need you to tell me if you're having an affair."

"You're drunk; and I'm not cheating on you." Harry told her, while he thought to himself 'yet'.

"Then where were you?"

"Fine. I was at Ron's. Bu-"

"So you are cheating on me then. And with my own brother."

"No. we just talked. We walked around for a bit. Nothing else."

"Sure. You can sleep in the guest room for a while. The kids are coming home soon, we'll need to be at the train station Saturday."

"Alright. I'll take James to the gallery this weekend."

"Bring Lily and Albus with you."

"Sure. Not like you'd ever want to spend time with your children."

"I'd love to, but I've spent time with Lily and Albus for the past three summers, while you've only had time for James. You were either at your work or out with James. I doubt Lily and James even remember what you look like." Ginny yelled at Harry.

"Well I'm sorry. I'm sorry that even before she was at Hogwarts, you taught Lily to hate Ron. She spaton him. She spat on her own uncle. A child just doesn't do that."

"He tried to molest his own child. No one does that. It's wrong. It's just plain sick and wrong."

"And where did you hear this interesting fact? I suppose it was from your best friend Hermione."

"Yes. Why?"

"Because she was lying."

"She wouldn't do that. She's my friend and the most honest person I know."

"Yes she would. She was my friend long before you ever met her. She wanted to keep the kids. This was the only way they'd be taken away from him forever. He isn't even going to be able to greet them at the station on Saturday."

"Serves him right. He destroyed their childhoods. He destroyed their family."  
"No. He left someone he wasn't in love with. Hermione destroyed those things."

"No. She saved them from seeing their father with a different whore each night."

"Yes, because what they have now is just so much better. You say our kids don't know what I look like. Well his kids don't even know who he is. They'd pass him on the street."

"It's too late to talk about this. We need to sleep."

"Fine. I'll probably be gone when you wake up."

"Night."

---

"Lets hear it for the boy.."

Ron was suddenly startled out of the movie by someone knocking loudly on hid front door.

"Who is it?"

"He, He, Hermione."

"Hermione? Hermione, as in my ex-wife Hermione?"

"Yeah. Can I please come in?"

"Hermione as in the woman who has stopped me from being able to see my kids for the past six years?"

"Yes. Ron, please let me in. It's about the kids."

"Fine. But only because it's for the kids." Ron said as he opened the door.

"So tell me. Why now, after so long? You had every opportunity for your kids to know their father, and you didn't take it."  
"So why now?"

"I don't know. Fred's graduated this year. He said he wants to live with you. I want him to. And I want Rose to know her father. Please Ron, I'm sorry."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just meet me at Kings Cross on Saturday."

"Alright. Want anything else, or are you going to head home?"

"No, nothing else. I'll get going then. And thank you."

"Goodbye Hermione."

---

_Please review, and please don't flame. If you, for some reason, feel you must, please do so with proper spelling and grammar._

_-Saint_


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty-Five Years Later: A Harry Potter fanfic 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter. It is JK Rowling's. If it was mine, Ginny would be dead, Sirius would be alive, and Harry would be gay.

Chapter Four: At the Station 

"Harry, wake up." Ginny yelled as she banged on Harry's door.

"Uuunnagh! Why do I have to? It's my first day off in ages" Harry groaned back at her.

"It's Saturday. Remember; the train station. We're picking up Lily, Albus, and James."

As soon as she mentioned James' name, Harry jumped out of bed.

"Oh right, I'm nearly ready."

"Hurry up Harry."

"I'm going as fast as I can."

"Fine." Ginny screeched as she rubbed her forehead.

---

"Hey Ron. You ready?" Hermione said as she knocked on the door.

"Yeah. Just give me a second. You can come in and sit down in the living room. Just be careful the cat doesn't get out."

Hermione walked in and shut the door quickly. She tried to scratch Ron's cats chin, but she ran away from her. Hermione went into the living room and looked around.

She found his DVD collection. Footloose, Blues Brothers, Breakfast Club, Secret of My Success. At least something from our marriage stuck with him.

"Hey. How do I look?" Ron said, startling Hermione.

"Wow. You look great."

"Thanks. Want to go now?"

"Definitely."

---

"Harry, remember that Lily is only 14. We shouldn't let her see if we're having any problems."  
"I know she's 14. Stop being patronizing if you don't want them to realize."

"Sorry, just know you haven't seen her for a while. Thought you might have forgotten."

"Just be quiet. You morning people are so chipper it's sadistic."

"Good one, High-Lord Harry of the Night."

---

"Ron, I know I hurt you a lot. I'm sorry."

"You have no idea. I couldn't see my children. I was actually accused of trying to molest my son. By you I might add."

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't pretend to know how much it hurt you. I don't know why, but I honestly believed you'd do something to Hug- I mean Fred. He changed his name. Named himself after his uncle."

"That's nice of him. Think they'll recognize me?"

"Fred will. Lily may not even know who you are."

"You know that Ginny won't be happy to see me?"

"I guessed. We stopped talking a few weeks ago. I realized how horrible she'd been to you. Then I realized I'd done the same thing to you."

"No one is as bad as her. You know her daughter spat on me when Harry brought the her and the boys over? He rushed her out of there and left me with his sons. But he came back after he told Ginny. They'd fought over it."

"Well, we're here at least Hermione said as she pulled up to the curb near Kings Cross."

"Good, the Hogwarts Express should be here soon."

---

"Hurry up Harry. The trains probably here already."

"It is not. You are just being impatient and impossible."

" Look, just hurry up. You don't have to want to be here, just look the part."

"Fine. I'll have to see someonehere."

"Just be there for when the kids get off the train."

"Fine. Now why don't you go talk to someone. One of those idiotic Patals."

Just as Ginny was about to storm off, Hermione approached Harry.

"Har-" Hermione began, before Ginny cut in.

"Hermione. So great to see you again."

"Oh, Ginny. I was actually trying to talk to Harry."

"I see. Well I have some people to catch up with."

"Harry, I know you hate me for hurting Ron, but I'm here with him."

"He's straight again?"

"No. But I apologized to him last night. We've made our peace."

"That's great. Any idea where he is?"

"Yeah. I though I should tell you, incase Ginny was nearby and tried to curse him or something."

"So, how about an honest account of your kids' lives?"

"Well James is great. Hasn't dated in a long time though. Albus is yet another Griffendor slut, though apparently he's settled down with someone. And Lily. Lily is Ginny's daughter. Entirely her daughter. She spat on Ron once when I took the kids to visit him."

"I'm sorry to hear about Lily. Ron told me about the spitting. Also that he threatened to take the boys clubbing if you ever left him to take care of them for 6 hours."

"That was one threat he never went through with. Though it was kind of a funny one. Remember the time he hexed me because he thought I'd helped the twins to enchant his Christmas sweater?"

"That was funny. You couldn't open your mouth without singing Jingle Bells for weeks after that. And the sweater wouldn't come off, no matter how hard he tried."

"I still think it was one of the twins who told him I'd helped."

Then they heard the Hogwarts Express pull into the station.

"Well we'd better hurry. I'll need to go wait with Ginny. Unfortunate as it is. And you and Ron should be together. They might not remember him."

Harry then rushed off; wanting to make sure he could greet James and Albus.

"You and her have fun gossiping about me?" was Ginny's greeting for Harry.

"You, unsurprisingly, are not the centre of our conversations."

Ginny's only response to this was to shoot a horrible look at Harry.

Harry ignored this look and waited for the kids to appear at the doors of the train.

He quickly saw James emerge from the crowd, and suddenly he was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Dad." James said as he broke the hug.

"Hey James. How's life?" Harry responded as he ruffled James' hair.

"It's great. What about you?"

"It's alright. I can probably take you to the gallery this weekend. So, got a girlfriend this year?"

"Nah."

"Boyfriend?"

"Funny, but no. Albus has some news for you though."

"Really, I heard a rumor that the Griffendor slut had settled down. Who is it? What gender are they?"

"That's probably something he should tell you. I'm going to go see some friends."

"Go see if Ron and Hermione are still here. I'm sure they'd love to see you."

"Hermione let him in Kings Cross today?"

"Yeah. I was surprised, but they've made their peace."

With this, Harry waked over to greet Albus and Lily, while James went see if he could find Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Kiddo; Hey Lily." Harry said as he approached them.

"Hey Dad." They chorused as they hugged Harry.

"So how is everyone?"

"I'm great. We're both doing well at school."

"Really? That's great Lil! Why don't you go tell Mum all about it?"

"Sure thing Dad."

After Lily walked off, Harry put his arm over Albus' shoulder and kind of made sure he knew this was one of the important talks.

"Dad, what's this about?"

"Who is it?"

"What?"

"Who snagged this generations Griffendor slut?"

"Oh. That. Well, you may not be too happy about this, but it's, uh…"

"I'll be fine with whoever it is Al."

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Draco's son?"

"Yes. We've been together for a few months now. And what do you mean the Griffendor slut of this generation?"

"Well, I've never told you, or anyone else, about this, but after Sirius died in my 5th year, I found this wall at Hogwarts. It had lots of names written on it. In black ink. The list was called The Griffendor Slut Registrar. Next to it, in bright red ink, it had names written in red. This list was titled, Mates of the Sluts. Sirius and Remus were on this list. From what I've been told, you should write your name on the list. And hopefully, Scorpius will be next to you."

"Great. Only thing is, I have no idea where it is."

"When I found it, it was in a stall in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom."

"Moaning Myrtle? The ghost in the 2nd floor girls bathroom?"

"Yeah, just one thing. Stay far away from the last sink."

"Sure thing."

"Alright. You go see Scorpius. Ask if he wants to come along with us tomorrow. I was planning to take you and James out. He should tag along. And meet me and the rest of us at the car in a few minutes."

"Cheers Dad."

---

"Hey Ron. Hey Hermione."

"James! Have you seen Lily or Fred?" Hermione said when she saw James.

"No. But I'm sure they'll be along soon. So how're you two?"

"We're fine. So, we hear Albus has settled down. Who's the lucky little- what gender are they?"

"Male. It's Scorpius."

"Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy?!" was Ron's response to this.

"Yeah. Why?" James asked when he heard the shock in Ron's voice.

"Ron and Harry were enemies with Draco for most of school. There was a slight peace after 7th year." Hermione explained.

"Oh look, it's Fred and Rose. I'll leave you guys alone to get acquainted." James said as he stepped off to find his family.

"Hey Mum. Who's the new guy?" Lily asked as she rushed forward to hug Hermione.

"He's your Dad." Hermione responded.

Fred turned around when Hermione mentioned Ron.

"Dad? Why is Mum letting you see us? Did you get custody or something?"

"No. Ron and I made our peace Fred. I realized how horrible I had been to him."

"That's great you guys! But when did this happen?"

"Last night. I walked over to Ron's and asked for him to come tto the station with me today."

"Cool. So are we heading home now?"

"Sure."

---

The ride home with the Potters was deathly silent, a complete contrast to the happy reconciliation taking place with the Weasly-Grangers.

**A/N: I'd have written the car scenes, but the chapter was running long and the scene kept coming out crappy.)**

**---**

_Please review, and please don't flame. If you, for some reason, feel you must, please do so with proper spelling and grammar._

_-Saint_


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty-five Years Later: A Harry Potter fanfic 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter yadda-yadda, etc, etc, blah-blah-blah.

Chapter Five: Sunday 


End file.
